bullybustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Jim
You may be looking for Little Jim's Negative Dimension counterpart, Big Jim. Little Jim '(real name '''Jim Legitimate'Little Jim works at a store called Legitimate & Sons Gold Store, meaning he is the son of Legitimate Sr. and thus his last name is Legitimate.) is a core member of the Bully Busters and their chief scientist.Bully Busters HQ He lives in Bullyville with the rest of the Busters.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGH40cm-c1U&list=LLoZ2suJSwFNv0j2sjvIGJ0w&index=2&t=6s | 0:05 Biography '''Nado's invasion of Bullyville When Nado invaded Bullyville, Little Jim was one of the first to engage him. However, he didn't take an active combat role until he utilized his Tiny Tank against Nado. At one point in the battle, the Tiny Tank lands a shot on Nado.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGH40cm-c1U&list=LLoZ2suJSwFNv0j2sjvIGJ0w&index=2&t=6s | 1:21 This is impressive within itself, due to Nado being able to dodge an onslaught of attacks from Billy B. Buster. This leads many to believe that the Tiny Tank is a highly accurate machine, perhaps one of the best weapons the Busters have. Later in the battle, Little Jim partakes in a Friendship Ritual alongside Billy and The Lash, which is used to defeat Nado.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGH40cm-c1U&list=LLoZ2suJSwFNv0j2sjvIGJ0w&index=2&t=6s | 2:16https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGH40cm-c1U&list=LLoZ2suJSwFNv0j2sjvIGJ0w&index=2&t=6s | 2:19 Incident on Buster Beach Little Jim was the first buster to notice the Wandering Trader as he set up camp at Buster Beach.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAaAYzjOSuw&t=58s | 0:59 It is likely that the two are friends. He purchased the Frozorse from the trader. Little Jim was mind-controlled alongside Billy B. Buster when the Terrible Twins teleported up a ridge and took them by surprise. He began searching for The Lash, the only Buster to escape the same fate. However, he did not aid the Terrible Twins significantly until the Battle of Buster Beach, where he joined their side.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAaAYzjOSuw&t=58s | 4:25 However, once Lash issued his ancient call, his mind control wore off and he used the Frozorse to freeze the twins in ice.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAaAYzjOSuw&t=58s | 4:55 Time between Buster Beach and Null's attack During the time between the events of The Terrible Twins and Outage, Little Jim upgraded the Tiny Tank to the Mega Tiny Tank. Null's attack Little Jim was one of three Busters to receive awards for their valor in defeating the Terrible Twins; the other two were Billy B. Buster and The Lash. During the bully Null's attack on Bullyville, Little Jim lost his ability to conjure up the Tiny Tank due to the siphoning effects Null was emitting. Later, Little Jim conferred with Lash and Timmy about Billy's disappearance. They were interrupted by Null, who used siphoned speedsterism from the Lash to charge Little Jim. He began to choke him, although he was stopped by Timmy and The Lash after only seconds of choking. He later suggested that the Busters use a Friendship Ritual to defeat Null. However, it later failed. As Null's siphoning began to weaken, Little Jim realized that he could conjure up the Tiny Tank, in Mega Tank form. He used the Mega Tank to attack Null, although it had no visible effect. Later, when The Lash vaporized Null by charging at him with incredible speed, he celebrated briefly but then realized that Null was, well, vaporized. After Outage and before the Summer Spectacular Little Jim, along with Billy B. Buster and The Lash, was going to the store when Timmy encountered them and told them about the Summer Spectacular. The Summer Spectacular After hearing about the Summer Spectacular from Timmy B. Buster, Little Jim was very excited. All of the Busters immediately headed over to the site of the Spectacular. After a brief speech from Mayor Gustavo, the festivities begin. Jim is shown playing a game of "Monkey in the Middle" with Billy and Lash, and beating Lash at a game of rock-paper-scissors. Minutes later, after Shabirdia has arrived on the scene, Little Jim spots her and reacts somewhat in an annoyed fashion when Billy is awakened by his Buster senses. Later, Little Jim runs to a nearby pipe, from which he removes the Mega Tank. He uses this to fire at nearby rocks. The shot deflects off of the rocks, destroying the ColorCube in Shabirdia's hand and stopping her from teleporting again, at least as quickly. Later, when Shabirdia activates her Edge, Little Jim coughs. Shortly thereafter, she manipulates the weather into hitting Jim and Billy with a lightning bolt. After this, Jim sounds the Reed of Retreat, and the Busters make a hasty escape. However, Shabirdia is waiting for them, and she manipulates the wind into knocking them to the ground (this could also arguably be telekinesis). All of the Busters are knocked unconscious except for Jim, who sounds the Reed of Aggression. This piercing sound forces Shabirdia to flee and wakes the other Busters up. Timmy suggests the Busters perform a Friendship Ritual, which they correctly pull off. Shabirdia disappears in a puff of smoke, meaning they defeated her or she escaped, although the former option is more likely. Robbery of Legitimate & Sons Further information: Robbery of Legitimate & Sons Gold Store When Little Jim was on a shift at Legitimate & Sons Gold Store, the Jumberlack arrived and stole several coins, calling them "inferior metal". Little Jim reminded him that he needed to pay for the goods, to which Jumberlack responded "Like frick I do!" This prompted Little Jim to grab the Mega Tank, but the Jumberlack broke it with his pitchfork and left. Presumably, Little Jim left to get the Busters, because he was with them when they arrived as a group later in the episode. Gustavian Empire era Buster Rebellion The Lash's time travel Post-time travel event Staying at the house of the Midnight Bully The Scriptwriter's attack Operation Megahack Powers and abilities Conjuration Little Jim has powers of conjuration, which he used to bring the Tiny Tank to him during Nado's invasion of Bullyville.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGH40cm-c1U | 1:11 He briefly lost this power when it was siphoned away by Null, but he gained it back after Billy returned from the Negative Dimension. Equipment Gadgets Little Jim is an ingenious scientist, who has invented the BusterTalkies, long-range walkie talkies that never have interference, and a Tiny Tank, a miniature combat device which he has used to great effect during battles. He later upgraded the Tiny Tank to the Mega Tiny Tank, which features a Cat Gun. Little Jim also carries at least two reeds, which he calls the Reed of Retreat and Reed of Aggression. These are simple pieces of grass imbued with great power. Personality Little Jim works constantly to invent new devices to help the Busters, and usually has new ones each episode. He also has a habit of screaming when surprised. Behind the scenes VFX Little Jim's main VFX needs are accounting for his conjuration abilities. This is usually done by taking a shot of him holding out his palm and keeping the camera recording while someone else places the Tiny Tank in his hand. A quick cut makes it look like he has conjured it. Humor * Little Jim screams a very high-pitched voice. * Also, the other Busters are obsessed with his Tiny Tank. Notes References Category:Season 1 main characters Category:Season 2 main characters Category:Bully Busters Category:Light Side Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Magic users Category:Conjurers Category:Indirect villains Category:Businesspeople